Dara
by Kay999
Summary: Happy ends up with unwanted roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys,**

**When I finished Ro's story I wasn;t sure whether I should start another or not. (And I;m still not sure). I really cared about Ro and it pained me to kill her off.**  
**However, I liked writing, more than I though I would and the kind comments,messages and reviews I got from you really moved me (and made me think that perhaps I can write something entertaining).**

**So, now I'm toying with a couple of story ideas and I'm not sure if any is good.**

**The plan is to post first chapters and see what you think of it.**

**This one should be Happy/OC romance (for all you Killer lovers). If you like it and think it has potential and want to read more, please let me know (let me know if you think it sucks, as well).**

**I don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

* * *

"No"

"Oh, come on man. You won't even know she's there".

"I said no" Happy grunted. Max was grilling him for half an hour to help him out with some bitch.

"Shit Hap, I need your help. Dara's like a family to me and she's a cool girl"

"If she's so cool, why don't you invite her to your place".

"Because Eva will take my head off. She hates Dara. Come on, she' stay only until she finds a place of her own".

"No. I don;t need a fucking roommate"

Max sighed frustrated. "I didn't want to do this but you own me big over that guy, remember".

Happy snorted and gave him the slightest nod.

"We're even after this one Max", he said icily. He did own him big for saving his ass couple of years ago when he was shot while going nomad, but he hated being forced into something."If she so much as change the position of towels in my bathroom, she's your problem Eva or no Eva, you hear me?"

"She won't be a problem Happy. As I said you won't even know she's there. Plus. you'll have someone to water your plants".

"Like I give a shit", Sons' Sergeant in arms grunted. "So, where's the bitch".

"In the parlor. She brought us supplies and that tat kit you wanted".

Happy went into the tattoo parlour he and Max owned. The bitch was sitting behind his table, drawing something, long dark hair in a ponytail.

"Dara babe, this is Happy. You'll be staying with him until we get you settled".

The woman looked up. She eyed Happy from head to toe, taking in everything - his cut, the knife on his side, the snake tattoo on his head, gloves on his hands. She got up and Happy saw she was tiny, barely up to his chest, but nicely built. Her eyes were the strange yellowish whiskey colour and judging by the way she was looking at him, she wasn't impressed with Max's arrangement.

"I thought I'll be staying with you Max"

"Ahm, well, yeah, you see Dara, Eva..."

"Eva wants me dead and buried. I asked you if you were ok with me coming here and you said you were. And now you pushed this guy to take me in. What the fuck Max?" She was pissed and Happy liked that. He hated the idea of having to have some stranger in his tidy little house, nosing around, leaving her shit around.

"I;m sorry darling. But you'll be ok with Happy here, he's cool".

"Yeah right., she said coldly and turned to face Happy who was standing there, smirking at the two of them.

"Look man, if this is a problem, and I'm guessing it is, I won't bother you".

"Its not a problem". Of course it was a problem but he owned Max.

"Ok then. I'll try to find something as soon as possible".

"Whatever. Lets go, I don't have the whole day", Happy growled. He came to his bike and suddenly realised he'll have to drive the bitch there and she'll probably have tons of shit with her. So when she went outside with only a backpack and an army bag, he was curious.

"That's all you have?"

"Yeah."

He eyed her suspiciously. She was wearing jeans , boots and a top that showed off her rack which was, Happy thought, quite nice. He didn't see any tats or piercings peeking which was peculiar considering she was tattoo artist, or so Max said. And there was something about her that he couldn;t quite grasp. She didn;t flinch when he gave her one of his more menacing looks, not even blinked. Which was weird and kind of cool. Not that he cared.

"You want a fucking invitation?" He showed the helmet in her hands and started the engine, fuming.

Dara opened the side case and, ignoring the gun she saw there put her bag in and hoped on behind Happy. Not even waiting for her to settle, he took off, middle finger in air to Max. He smirked again when she grabbed his cut and cursed him, before placing her hands on his stomach.

...

"You can settle here", he opened the door to a small room, cramped with boxes. "I'll move the boxes in the garage later".

He pointed with his head to the door across the hall. "That's my room and stay clear of it. Always".

Dara nodded and put down the bags she had. She didn;t talk much and he liked that.

"I have some shit to do. Spare keys are over there". With that he turned and left, cursing Max for burdening him with the stupid gash.

He was edgy the entire day. The timing couldn't be more wrong and the idea of having a stranger in the house, while the club was literary under siege annoyed him even more. He had to tell Jax or Chibs about the girl, but for some reason decided to wait a few days. After all, its not like she'll be staying forever. Plus, he knew Max for over 20 years and he was an ok guy. Except Eva, whom he worshiped, Max rarely had a nice word for anyone, bitches especially. But with this one he wouldn't shut up how great she was. Whatever she was, she clearly took everything in strides.

The house was in the dark when he returned he opened the garage door, he saw all the boxes neatly piled on the side, leaving enough room for his bike Smart gash, he said to himself and went inside and straight to bed.  
...

Happy woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. He grunted and tried to get some more sleep but he was too hungry.

Dara was in the kitchen, her back turned, barefoot, jeans and a tank top, humming to the radio, preparing breakfast. She heard him come in and turned around to see him.

"Morning"

He grunted something and went for the coffee. She didn't try to engage him in the conversation and he appreciated that. His head was throbbing after the fight last night and the cuts on his face itched.

The hot coffee burned his cut lip and he cursed out loud. Dara went to the bathroom and a few seconds later she returned. Before he could protest she lifted his head and washed the cuts on his face, ignoring his protest hisses and grunts.

Finally, Happy gave up and let her finish the job. She was fast, humming to the song on the radio but otherwise silent.

"You have no tats on you, that I can see. What kind of a tattoo artist are you", he asked, shocked he did. What the hell?! Did he grow a pair of tits? Making smalltalk. Who cared what she did?

But she smelled so fine and it was nice for a change to have someone in the house, who is making breakfast and keeping her mouth shut. The crows he fucked were out of the door the second he was finished with them. He couldn't take their constant chatter.

"What makes you think I;m a tattooist?"

"You mean to tell me you're not".

She smiled and finished her smoke. "Oh, I do tattoos. And a bunch of other stuff. Makes it easier to find a job. And move around".

She didn;t say anything else and he waited for her to share some more or ask him about his cuts and bruises but she remained silent.

"Aren't you gonna ask me about those", he pointed to his face. Christ, he was turning into a bitch!

Dara shook her head. "No. Your head, your business". She got up, stretched, yawned and smiled at him "Next time, move faster".


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems Happy's the man for you guys :)**

**I was so surprised when I saw favs and follows to this story. That's so cool! Thank you!**

**So, I guess we'll continue with this story then. Please let me know what you think, share ideas. I have a vague idea what I want it to go, but I;m more than open for your suggestions.**

**That being said, thank you again guys and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"So what's her story?"

Happy and Max were standing behind a counter in the parlour, watching Dara chat with a customer - a nervous blondie who came looking for hearts and butterflies on her ribs.

Happy's growl startled her so she was shaking like a leaf when Dara took over and soothed her. Just as well, he wasn;t going to waste his time drawing fucking butterflies on some stupid bitch. So he took his time to look at Dara.

She's been in his house for a few days now and Happy had to admit that Max was right - he didn't even notice she was there. Well, he knew she was thanks to food and coffee he now actually had in his home, but other than she stayed clear of him and he liked that. He was also intrigued.

"No story. She's just a drifter", Max said and eyed his friend carefully. "Here one day, gone the next".

Happy smirked but said nothing. Dara was just finishing with the blondie who was whimpering and sobbing. The tattoo was shaping up nicely and it wasn;t that big, but the stupid cunt cried with every movement and she drove Happy crazy. He was more than grateful Dara took over as he was certain he'd smack the bitch for whining.

He found it strange listening to his roommate's husky voice calming the woman, making her even smile at times. She barely said a word otherwise, but with customers she talked, chatted even.

"And how do you know her Max? You never mentioned her before last week", Happy turned to Max who was devouring Dara with his eyes.

Max turned red which was strange considering he was even more menacing than Happy, if that was possible - big, hairy, Grizzly Adams type. "It was in another life Lowman. She was just a kid then but she saved me from myself", he lifted his shirt and Happy saw an angel on his friend's shoulder blade, with Dara's face, holding an oak leaf.

Happy was puzzled. He knew Max for ages and he never once talked about his past before Charming. He knew Max had problems but never really cared to know about them. So this girl helped him out? But, if he cared so much about her, why not take her in regardless of Eva's complaints? Dara didn;t strike him as a type afraid of Max's old lady.

Max smiled cryptically, as if he knew what was going on inside Hap's head. "I somehow have a strange feeling she'd do you good".

Before Happy could say anything, Dara came. One look on her face and he knew she was as much fed up with the blonde's whining as he was. She hugged Max, burying her nose in his neck.

"I love you Max, but if I have to put up with another whining idiot I'll poke you in the eye".

They both chuckled and Happy could see hos at ease they were with each other. It wasn't lust that connected them but something much more deeper and stronger.

"How's the house hunt going", Max asked.

"Slow", she sighed and lit a cigarette. "But I'll find something soon and be out of your way", she turned to Happy.

"Whatever", he grunted. His cell phone rang and seeing "Jax" on display he headed out. She may be living in his home, but he didn't need to share shit with her.

Max watched him leave and chuckled turning to Dara. "He likes you babe".

She laughed and hugged him. "You Max are a hopeless romantic. Come on, lets get some beer and annoy that wife of yours even more".

...

His shoulder hurt like a bitch and he could see red dots flashing in his eyes. The fucker got him good and he couldn't reach to take out the splinters. Chibs was patching that Irishman with Tara, so they were not the option. Hospital as well.

He'd have to take out the fuckers himself, but he couldn't reach them. The bulled went through, damaging nothing, but the splinters hurt. And he won't be able to use the left arm for a few days.

Shit, shit, shit, he cursed and came to Dara's door, hoping she was home. He didn;t see her for a couple of days and Max told him she was out in Lodi, working some hair and make up for the wedding gig.

He knocked and heard her shuffle and curse. He had to lean on the doorway as he was feeling dizzy, arm and shoulder covered in blood, throbbing.

Dara opened the door. She was wrapped in a sheet, hair a mess. She looked tired and annoyed. It took only a second for her to register the blood dripping down his arm.

"Kitchen", she said and went to her room to get dressed. She left the door open and Happy saw her with a corner of his eye. She did have a tattoo - a large oak tree on her back, just above her ass. A nicely shaped ass, he thought, before she covered it with a robe.

He sat heavily on the chair and she came behind him, carrying the first aid kit. She cut out his shirt and began fumbling through the kit, searching for tweezers. Happy closed his eyes and focused on not twitching when she began cleaning the wound. He had a light touch and was working fast but it still hurt and he could feel the cold sweat covering him, his muscles contracting.

She stoped probing and took a look at the entrance wound. He opened his eyes just in time. Her robe opened up a bit and he could see the soft curve of her breast and smell her musky scent. Maybe it was the pain or the stress, but he suddenly wished she would press him on her breasts, so he could lick and kiss them and smell her skin.

"Well, you obviously didn;t move faster", she said under her breath and looked at him. Happy returned to reality and saw she was worried.

"This will hurt", she touched his unhurt shoulder lightly, as if to encourage him and returned to the wound on the back. He grunted and cursed but she ignored him until the last splinter was out. She bandaged the wound and then leaned him on the chair.

He saw her check his torn shirt and saw the line between her brow. "What?", he hoarsely asked.

"I think a piece of fabric entered the wound with the bullet. I;m not sure I can get it out. I;ll try but if I fail, you need to see a doctor"

Happy nodded too tired and exhausted to even talk. Another round of torture, he thought and almost yelped from pain when she began probing the wound. He grabbed the handles of his chair so hard his knuckled went white and was trying as hell not to scream while she pulled and circled and probed. And then it was all over.

Happy opened his eyes and saw her standing next to the table. Her hands were shaking really bad while she was fumbling through his shirt checking something out. "I think I got it", she whispered like she didn;t believe it herself. He felt like he was about to faint like a fucking girl and Dara must have seen that as well as she rushed by his side and held him.

...

Happy woke up the next morning and realised he wasn't in his bed. He was in Dara's room. The shoulder hurt but he could take it. He was bandaged and cleaned and...naked.

"What the fuck!", he cursed and turned around only to see Dara on the other side of the bed, sleeping. She was still wearing the robe from the night before, a black, silky thing with flowers on it that was turning loose around her. He tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder cut him like a knife and he cursed even louder this time, waking her up.

"What are you doing?! Get back to bed!", she puled him back before getting up and wrapped the robe tightly around herself.

He was panting hard, the sudden movement hurting him.

"I'm but naked in your bed Dara". There was something dangerous in his voice.

"Yeah, I know Happy. I put you there, barely. You are one heavy guy'.

"And I'm clean"

She chuckled at his frown. "Well, I really wasn't in te mood to relive a 'Godfather' horse scene".

Her chuckle turned into a laughter when she saw he was embarrassed. "Oh, don't worry you were the perfect, passed out gentlemen. You didn;t even snore much".

She may have been laughing, but he saw the worry and fear somewhere behind that whiskey eyes of her. Was she worried for him, or just freaked out of the blood and late night call?

"I;ll fix you something to eat and call Max. I have one appointment today so you'll be on your own for a few hours. Please don;'t move much. OK?"

She went out and came back half an hour latter with a proper breakfast in bed thing, coffee, painkillers and antibiotics. Happy wasn;t sure how to react. So he grunted. "Couldn;t you have put me in my bed?"

"I couldn't find the key", she looked offended now. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you had a fever last night and it was easier for me to be here than sit in the kitchen and check you up every 10 minutes. I must have fallen asleep".

She adjusted the robe and picked up her clothes. "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready and then I;ll help you to your room".

Happy wanted to hit himself. He offended her and was strangely sorry for it. And he didn't want to spend the day in his spartan room. But he couldn't ask he to let him stay in her bed, not after this.

"Look, Dara I'm sorry. Thank you".

Dara nodded but said nothing and Happy felt like shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so very much for reading and following and reviewing! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The day dragged on and Happy became restless. His shoulder hurt but he couldn't sit still. She helped him to his room, as promised, and true to herself said nothing. It wasn't a hurt, awkward silence, but he knew she was offended and didn't know how to make it up.

She just took a shower and he could smell the soap and shampoo on her. He leaned on her more than needed as he wanted to touch her and feel her skin under his fingers. He didn't know what came over him. The bitch was cool, with nice body but nothing special. He most certainly didn't want to fuck her.

It was getting dark and Happy now grew nervous. Where was she? She said a couple of hours, not the whole fucking day. He wanted to call Max and ask him if he knew where she was, but couldn't, wouldn't. The pain in his shoulder grew worse but he ignored it. He called Jax and told him he was out for a few days, without mentioning Dara. He wasn't sure if his president bought that,but for now he left him alone.

Then he heard her shitty car in the back and a few moments later Dara came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting".

"I couldn't lay anymore" He grabbed one of the bags she was holding and peeked inside. Groceries.

"Hungry? I was planning to make some jambalaya - Dara's style", she gave him a half smile.

"Ok" he nodded, wincing from the throbbing pain in the shoulder. She must have seen it.

"Sit down. Let's take a look".

He did what she told him, watching her wash her hands and then turn to him. She carefully took of the bandages, barely touching him.

"It looks ok', she murmured and without thinking pressed her hand on his forehead. "The fever is also gone",she smiled oblivious to his stare.

She put on a new set of bandages and began preparing dinner while Happy sat and watched her work. It felt weird watching someone other than his mom, prepare dinner for him. The kitchen was soon full of spicy aromas and Happy felt, for the first time,like he was home.

He saw her trying to reach the salt on the top shelf, exposing part of her tattoo and he jumped and pressing himself against her passed the salt to he. He felt her body shiver from his touch and heard her inhale sharply. She took the box without looking at him and he deliberately grazed her fingers with his. He had no idea why he did that, but the ink on her back, the way she bit her lip while trying to stretch high enough to reach the shelf while preparing dinner for him stirred something inside him and he suddenly needed to feel her close.

"Why Dara?"

"Why Dara what", she asked without looking up from the pot.

"Your name"

She looked up and grinned, hiding the nervousness that still lingered after their touch.

"Its Gaelic for an oak. My mom had a thing for the Irish. Plus I was born in late June and they say oak is my sign tree shit"

She smiled at his confused look. "So, why Happy?" She was talkative for a change. He couldn't stop talking and that anoyed him.

"My mom hoped it will make me happier".

"And are you?"

Happy shrugged. Dara stirred the dish and tasted it before turning for him to try it. It tasted good - hot and spicy, almost exotic. Just like her. He nodded and grunted one "good".

They ate in silence. Happy watched her eat. She filed her plate and clearly enjoyed the food. She wasn't holding back and he liked that.

"Stay here"

She frowned. "What do you mean?", she mumbled hand half way to her lips.

"Stop looking for a house. Stay here for how long you want to", he growled angrily. Happy had no idea what came over him. But he hated the idea of returning to an empty house and drinking his morning coffee in an empty kitchen.

Dara looked at him like he lost his mind. Well, maybe he did but he couldn't let her go.

"I'm not offering you marriage. Just stay here if you want, for as long as you want".

"Why?" she was barely audible, yellow eyes looking anywhere but him.

"Why not", he shrugged and added angrily: "The deal is still the same. Don't put your nose in my affairs, don't mess with my things and don't spread some girly, flowery shit all over my place".

He watched her intensively while she sat silently, thinking his offer over. She looked at him, a wicked glee in her eye.

"Why not"

...

Dara was lying in her bed that night, thinking about the day. Happy getting shot scared her. She wasn't a fool and knew he wasn't just a mechanic, tattoo artist, biker, but the reality of what he actually did for a living, with blood dripping and wound binding shook her. And frightened her.

He pissed her off over that bed comment and now he confused her with his offer for her to stay in his house. Staying with Happy was a sure way to get into trouble, she knew that, but he intrigued her. More than that, she couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw him, lying naked in her bed. She tried to imagine how it would feel touching him and not nursing him. How would his fingers feel on her body, would his lips be soft or hungry?

"Stop it Dara", she whispered to herself and got up, wrapping herself in a robe. She was staying in his house for a time being and drooling over him was the last thing she needed. Than the image of him pressing against her earlier in the kitchen flashed through her mind, and the feel of his naked torso leaning against her back, his fingers grazing hers almost made her moan from desire.

"Shit, shit and shit", she said out loud and headed for the kitchen. She needed a drink and a smoke.

Happy was there, sitting in the dark, drinking beer and smoking. Gun on the table. He turned around the second she was at the door and under the pale light from the porch she saw him staring at her with a strange look on his face. Like he was angry at her and at the same time glad to see her.

"Can't sleep", she murmured and took a beer for herself.

He said nothing just pushed the chair to her and she sat next to him, suddenly aware she had nothing under that robe and her nipples were hard just from looking at him, half naked, in just his baggy jeans.

Despite being injured he looked menacing and strong and capable and she liked that. She always had a soft spot for bad ass, quiet bad boy types.

He stretched his legs on a chair in front of him and after a while she put her feet next to his and they both sit there, sipping beer, watching the moon.

"I;ll be gone a few days", he informed her, staring in front of him.

"Ok" she nodded. "Try not to get yourself hurt again"

Happy grunted and watched her lit a cigarette, calm and cool and quiet. He saw the whiteness of her long legs, the dark nail polish on her toes, her feet almost touching his. He wanted to move his feet and touch hers but stayed still, furious he was even thinking about her that way.

Instead, he abruptly got up and went to his room, fighting the urge to return and kiss her.

Dara stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer, trying to calm herself. Instead of piece of mind, the sight of Happy, his jeans half buttoned, the muscles of his torso and tattoos on his stomach made her wish she could run her tongue over them and taste him.

She sighed frustrated and went for her room, now certain she won't be able to sleep.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Happy drove out in the morning without any clear idea where he was going. He just knew he had to get out. He couldn't sleep that night, thinking about her, imagining how her body would feel under him.

After a while, his shoulder began throbbing again and he decided the best medicine would be Kim's house of fun. He knew Kim for years and was a regular. She'd take care of his shoulder and all his other needs.

"Happy Lowman", I haven't seen you in months". Kim was good looking 40 something madam of a whore house next to Tacoma. She knew Happy was a paying customer who gave her no problems but she was afraid of him. Her girls were both attracted to him and freaked out 'cause he liked it rough, although he never really hurt them, and pretty much said nothing but barked orders.

"I want two girls Kim. Blonds", he looked around the room and saw a girl in red leather outfit. Her dark hair was loose and she had brown eyes. Something about her reminded him of Dara.

"Her", he pointed to the brown eyed girl. "Send her too, but when I'm finished with blonds. I'll need bandages too", he commanded and went to the room.

Soon, two pretty, blue eyed blonds came to his room and the show began. He watched them detached how they kissed, touched each other and wiggled their asses in front him, moaning and panting before he even laid a hand on them. He let them undress him and cover him with kisses, avoiding his hurt shoulder.

He let them ride his cock. First one than the other until he came but felt no relief, just disgust.

"Get out", he almost roared at them and the girls ran as fast as they could, frightened by the look on his face.

Happy leaned back on the bed, ignoring the pain, trying not to think about his room mate or how she looked that morning. Her hair was loose and he realised he never saw it like that. She always kept it in a bun or a pony tail. Now, he saw it was wavy, dark,almost black and he wondered how it would feel to touch it, run his fingers in it. They drank their coffee in silence and he took off afraid, confused.

What was happening to him?He wasn't interested in her! She was his room mate and Max's girl. She wasn't even his type. Dark and tiny when he liked them tall, voluptuous and blond. It must be the drugs he took and the fact he hasn't fucked anyone in a week. He'll fix it now and Dara will no longer be an issue.

He heard the knock on the door and the dark haired girl walked in, carrying the first aid kit.

"Kim told me to bring this with me"

He nodded and pointed to his shoulder. "It needs to be bandaged again".

The girl's face twisted in disgust and fear. She took of the bloody bandage with trembling fingers, almost sobbing. Her touch was so different than Dara's and he almost growled at the stupid bitch but kept still until she finished.

"Take of your clothes, lay on the bed and spread your legs".

She did what he told her, shaking. He positioned himself between her legs and thrusted in her. He moved and rolled his hips, watching her under half closed lids, ignoring her pants and moans. He grabbed her throat and squeezed, imagining Dara's face instead of the girl's. The poor girl sounded wrong, felt wrong and looked wrong.

"On your knees bitch", he barked and she listened and he jammed in her again, thrusting in and out, mind came but felt, again, no relief.

"Stay here. I want to fuck you again in the morning", he took off the condom, washed himself and went to sleep, hoping for a dreamless night.

In the morning he let her do all the work, payed Kim and went to the club house, feeling empty and shitty.

"Well lad, who ever did this, did a good job", Chibs took of his glasses after inspecting the eyed Happy carefully. Something was going on with his Sergeant. He was more spookier than usual.

"What's going on Happy?"

"Nothing", Hap grunted cutting the conversation short. He'll have to tell the club about Dara but right now he wasn't in the mood for teasing and joking around.

Chibs didn't push it. He slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "We're having a party tonight Hap and you'll be almost as good as new. Just let some crows heal you, lad".

That was exactly his plan. To drown whatever was going on in his head in beer, whiskey and tight pussy.

...

"How's the house hunt going?"

Dara and Max were eating their lunch in a pub next to the tattoo parlor. Business was slow and Dara decided to take that offer of part time beautician in Lodi. She needed cash but more than that, she needed space away from Happy.

"Happy offered me to stay with him"

Max almost chocked on his food.

"He did what?!" He began laughing hysterically. "That's priceless!",he laughed some more but then he saw the look on Dara's face and stopped.

"What's going on darling?"

"Nothing", she sipped her ice tea, face innocent.

"Oh don't play that game with me babe. I've known you like him?"

She frowned. "I don't know".

Something in the way she looked made Max smile gently at her. "He's Samcro, Dara. Biker gang. You know what that means?"

"Yeah, I do", she sighed. Years of traveling and moving got her in contact with various types, bikers including.

"Dara", Max warned her, "I've known Hap for years. Never seen him in love or infatuated by a girl. Not sure he can love".

Dara said nothing. Max watched her saddened. She'll hit the road again. That was her way. Never stay in one place too long, never attach to anyone, never depend on anyone,never fully trust anyone. He's known her for years and loved her deeply but even he wasn't allowed all the way in her heart.

He didn't want her to go, now that she was here. It was, pretty much, his fault. He put the two of them together hoping for a miracle - Happy would find his match and realise he had a heart instead of a stone and Dara would stay.

But now, that things were going on as planned, he was jealous. So he trashed his friend and felt like a dick.

"Don't run babe. Please. Stay. That shit I said about Happy...I was just jealous", he touched her chin so she would look at him.

"Oh Max, sweetheart", she kissed his hand and caressed his cheek and he saw the love in her eyes. "I love you babe..."

He understood what she meant - she loved him like a friend, brother, soul mate. And he knew it deep inside his heart, he loved her the same way. Eva was his girl.

Max smiled at her and kissed on the forehead. "Please don't run. Not now when I have you so close"

...

The house was in the dark the night she returned from Lodi. The endless rows of dumb girls wanting a tattoo that can be covered up and a nail polish on their toes just the right shade of pearl pink drained her completely.

Happy hasn't been home in days and she began to worry. What if something happened to him?

Then she saw his bike on the driveway and a unknown car. The moment she entered the house she heard them, Happy's growls and women's shrieks and laughter. She wanted to turn around and leave, go anywhere but she was so tired.

The laughter soon turned into moans and screams and "ohmygodhappy"s and she had to fight her need to run into his room, smack the stupid bitches across their mouth and hit him in the nuts.

"You asshole", she hissed and went to bed, fully aware she won't be sleeping that night.

Happy throw the girls out in the morning and went into kitchen only to find Dara sipping coffee. He saw dark circles under her eyes and knew she heard everything. That gave him some perverse sense of pleasure.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, waiting for her to say something, anything. Dara kept quiet, smoking and drinking coffee, uneaten slice of toast in front of her.

She looked at him with such a disgust and contempt he wished he could shrink and disappear.

"The wound is getting better, I see", she said coldly.

He looked at the patch covering the wound and shrugged.

"Max gave me your customer for that back piece since he couldn't get a hold of you. As I got no sleep last night listening to you playing Mr Lover Boy, you take it. He is coming at 11".

She put down the cup, slamming it on the table and went outside furious at him for doing that deliberately, furious at herself for caring, furious at Max for...well just furious.

"Fuck it, its not worth it", she said to herself as if she tried to reassure herself.

Happy watched her storm out of the house. He deliberately did that, bringing the crows in his house, fucking them and making them moan and scream. He wanted her to hear it. To know he doesn't care. Because he did.

...

"Come on Tiggy. Leave the lass alone", Chibs shouted across the bar to Tig who was flirting his ass off with some pretty brunette.

Sons stopped in a bar in Stockton to unwind after a stressful gun run. The gun smuggling took its tole on the club as everyone were jumpy because of Rico case that was hanging over their heads.

The bar was a friendly territory with food, booze, loud music and girls. And most of them were eager to get laid.

Happy wasn't in the mood. He just sat in his corner, looking around, wondering if she'll be home tonight and if he'll see her tomorrow morning.

After his little stunt, Dara was barely home. She'd come late and leave early. On a few rare occasions they run into each other, she was cool and friendly enough but barely said anything and he felt like she was looking through him, just registering his presence.

He, on the other hand was, more than aware of hers. So aware he though he saw her behind Tig talking to some guy.

When Tig finally moved his big head,Hap realised he did see her. She was wearing some skimpy dress which showed off her figure and chatting with some creep, all smiles and gentile touches and he felt his blood boil. He watched as the guy leaned to her and whispered something in her ear and saw Dara smile back at him and nod.

"Shit Hap! What the fuck", Bobby grunted when Happy sprang to his feet after Dara and the guy left for the parking. He spilled the beer and almost overturned the table and stormed out."That dude needs to get some", Bobby grunted again.

He found them in the dark corner of a parking lot, kissing. The guy had his hands under her skirt and she wasn't fighting back. He ran, fists clenched and before they saw him pushed the asshole from her.

"What the fuck Happy!" Dara hissed, grabbing his hand and forcing him to stop. He was about to hit the guy.

"You! Asshole! Get lost", he growled at the guy and he ran as fast as he could.

Happy turned to Dara, still panting, trying to cool down but just one look at her, lips swollen from kisses, hair loose, those eyes that looked like wolf's, and he lost it.

"Mine" he growled at her and grabbed her face, kissing her hard, pushing her further in the shadows. They hit a wall and he pressed closer to her.

She tried to push him back but as his kiss grew deeper and more heated, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. She opened her mouth and his tongue met hers, calming, probing.

He hooked her leg around his hips pressing his budge against her pelvis, grunting in her mouth. She bit his lover lip making him hiss and he moved his lips across her throat, nuzzling her neck, loving the sound of her soft cries, the way she clinged to him.

"Hey Hap! You there? We gotta go, brother!" Tig was calling him.

Her leg left his hip and she pushed him away. He was panting, his dick throbbing, He wanted her, now, this minute He grabbed her by her hair, and puled her face next to his, kissing her again like he owned her.

She bit him, but this time it hurt and pushed him away. "I'm not your fucking property Lowman!"

He growled and kissed her again, grinding her with his body, ignoring her protest whimpers.

He pulled off, whipping the blood from his lip, daring her. Dara slapped him .

"Fuck you", she screamed and before he could react kissed him, her body molding so it would fit his embrace, her lips soft and sweet kissing his, tongue licking and yielding.

Happy's cell phone rang and he broke off the kiss, leaning on the wall, trying to get it together. He saw her looking at him, eyes half closed, mouth half open, lips bruised.

"You better be home when I return", he warned her and went to his bike cursing the guns and the Sons.

* * *

**Hope you like it and please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Can he go faster? Happy was fuming in the back, the itch in his pants growing with each second that passed. Dara will be home before him and he couldn't wait to touch her again, kiss her. And Jax was dragging like a fucking snail. Happy had to maintain in the formation. Jax and Chibs on front, him and Tig in the middle, Bobby, Juice and the prospect in the back. But he kept on moving closer and closer to Jax and then hitting the brakes, puzzling Tig who even mouthed him "what the fuck, man?"

He was thinking about Dara,that prick touching her, feeling her, how she tasted when he kissed her, how soft she was under his arms. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even hear them come. He just heard the shots and just then saw a dark van, door open, guys firing. He fired back, maneuvering the bike, covering Jax and Chibs. He heard a painful yelp behind him but couldn't see who it was. He hit one of the assholes and the van cut the chase and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that", Bobby yelled when they stopped on some side road.

"I don't know",Jax yelled back, looking genuinely puzzled.

"We should call Alvarez, see what the fuck happened", Chibs added.

Then they heard Tig curse. "Oh, come on! Why me again?!"

Happy was a dark stain at the back of Tig's trousers.

"How the fuck did you manage to get shot in the ass?", Bobby asked while the rest chuckled.

Then Jax grew serious. "Happy, your place is the closest. You and Chibs take Tig there, patch him up. If there are any problems, call me. The rest of you split. We;ll meet tomorrow".

Happy couldn't say no, even though his whole body cried in protest. Dara will be there, waiting for him. How is he going to explain that? Shit and fuck!

He picked Tig up and helped him on his bike, nervous and pissed and turned on. The chase and thoughts of Dara set his heart racing. He wanted her, he needed to feel her around him. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

...

Dara couldn;t remember the way back. All she could see was Happy's face, his burning eyes when he grunted "mine". She could still taste him and feel his arms around her. She wanted him badly. The guy she picked up earlier was just a distraction, a means to unwind, to forget the endless rows of women going through Happy's bed.

And then she remembered the "omnygodhappy" screams and moans and suddenly she wasn't turned on, she was pissed and disgusted. She was so easily going to agree to that, to be just another on in an endless row on crows?

"Don't be stupid Dara", she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. He was gorgeous and hot but he was just like all the others. Nothing special about him.

But those eyes, the way he growled "mine"...No one has ever looked at her that way. She leaned her forehead on the mirror, trying to calm down, to clear her head but failed.

I need to go, leave this place, she thought and rushed to her room to pack. She was at the door when a familiar figure came in. She saw Hap and then she saw blood on his white shirt.

"What...", she rushed, forgetting everything,

Then she saw another guy, with piercing blue eyes,leaning on Happy and another biker with scars on his cheeks.

"Tig's been shot",Happy informed her and pointed at his kitchen table.

Dara moved quickly, running to get the first aid kit, cleaning the table. They placed Tig on his stomach and then she realised he was shot in the ass. The scared guy, with a " " patch on his cut was already cleaning the wound, cursing something under his breath. She came and began helping him out.

Soon the wound was cleaned and bandaged, despite Tigs moans and curses. Dara saw two other scars on his but cheek, one resembling a teeth marks. She looked up at VP who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you're the one who patched this guy up", VP lit a smoke and pointed to Happy who was standing behind them, leaned on the kitchen counter, silent.

"Yeah", she cleaned her hands, gave Tig some water and a painkiller and stretched her arm to VP "I'm Dara"

"I'm Chibs". They shook hands. "Irish?"

"No. Its just a name".

Chibs nodded and eyed Happy carefully. She saw Hap move nervously and then Chibs nodded again. "He should stay here for the night. Can you watch him", he asked Dara.

"Sure".

"Hap, a word",Chibs called his Sergeant and pointed to the porch. Dara saw them talk, Happy nodding, the worried look on Chibs' face.

"Hey doll, kiss me and I'll be as good as new", she heard the wounded call her and turned to him. "Nice try blue eyed, but you're not my type", she smiled at him and saw the guy fall asleep on the table. "A proper still life", she said to herself.

Happy came, grabbed her by the arm and led her to a corridor. "You're leaving?" He pointed to the bags she dropped when they came in.

"Yes" she tried to free herself from his grip.

"No you're not".

"Fuck you" she hissed, trying to escape his piercing eyes. One more look from him and she'll stay. She knew that and wanted desperately to get away.

He pushed her to the wall and pressed against her, spreading her legs with his. She tried to push him away but he grabbed both of her hands and held them with his one, his other hand cupping her face.

"I can't let you leave now. The club has to meet you. Do you understand?"

He was looking at her, waiting for a sign she understood what was happening. She did. He could be in trouble for not telling them about her but if she left, he'll definitely be in trouble.

"Ok",she whispered. Like she needed an excuse.

His grip loosened a bit and just when she thought he'll release her he bowed his head and kissed her hard and hungry. And she knew, at that moment, she'll stay even if that meant she'll get hurt. Her need for him was greater than her pride or common sense.

He backed away, giving her a way out, but she grabbed his cut and pulled him closer.

"Kiss me",she asked and he did, his arms holding her so tight she couldn't breathe. His tongue met hers, searching and tasting, setting fires of pleasure in her belly, making her moan.

"Some help here, kids!" Tig called from the kitchen and Happy let her go, cursing how he'll break that guys neck. He saw Dara, leaning on the wall,eyes shiny and half closed,mouth soft and kissable,trying to collect herself. She went to Tig, without looking at him.

...

Juice and one of the prospects came in the morning to pick all of them. Dara was in the bathroom, trying to wash away last night from herself, from that guy, to Tig. She kept daydreaming about Happy, imagining his hands on her, soaping her back, touching her...

"We have to go", she hear Hap's voice behind closed door and finished with her showering.

They were waiting for her in the kitchen. Tig was awake and annoyed, Happy put on his stone face mask,but she could sense he was worried. Juice and prospect just looked at her and then at Happy, without a word.

"We need to get to our club house. You should come to. So, truck with us or bike with Happy",Juice asked.

"She's coming with me", Happy said dryly.

She sat on the bike behind him,suddenly nervous. He squeezed her hands reassuringly and they took off.

The club house was in TM's shop. She saw rows of bikes parked and a couple of barely dressed chicks circling around Sons. Some of them saw Happy but were smart enough to stay clear. He was holding her hand and leading her to the inside of TM when she dug her heels and stopped him.

"Don't ever insult me by bringing those bitches to the house again"

He just gave her a short nod but she grabbed his arm,and he looked at her "Ok".

"Ok", Dara repeated and took a deep breath.

The Sons were waiting for her in the bar. Tig already found two "nurses" who were moaning and crying around him. Chibs was at the bar, sipping whiskey. Next to him was a blond guy with a "president" patch and a fat, bearded biker with gray mane.

Happy led her to them. The blond guy eyed her from head to toe and then he looked at Happy, like he couldn't believe.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Hap", he lit a smoke and looked at Happy grinning.

"Dara, this is Jax. Chibs, Juice and Tig you already know, and that's Bobby".

Dara face was friendly enough but she wasn't smiling nor trying to please anyone. They were waiting for her to talk and she waited for a question.

Jax chuckled. "So, Dara, what brings you to Charming".

"Work"

"And work is?"

"Tattoos, make up, mani-pedi stuff, whatever I can find"

"And why here?"

"I've known Max for years. He said he needed help as Happy was otherwise occupied"

She saw Bobby grin.

"And you and Happy?"

Dara crossed her arms across her chest. She gave Jax the coldest look she could muster. If it was only her, she'd tell him to go fuck himself. But she was worried about Happy.

Happy came closer,holding her shoulder. "She's with me pres"

Jax looked at the others and then returned his gaze to Dara."Give us a minute,please".

Dara got off the chair and gently touched Happy's biceps. He was tense and ready to jump but he looked at her for a second and her heart jumped. She went out, sat on the bench in front and with shaking hands lit a cigarette.

Happy waited for Jax to talk,but his president just smiled.

"She's something Hap. Chibs tells me she patched you up nicely",he looked at his Sergeant wondering for a millionth time what was going on behind that spooky exterior. How could someone like that, a Killer, get involved with someone like the girl that just left.

"She's ok pres. She knows nothing, asks nothing and will pose no problem. She's with me". That was the longest Jax and the others heard Hap speak and after an initial surprise, they started laughing.

"My,my, the Killer's in love",Bobby chuckled and coughed when he saw Hap's angry face.

Jax was laughing too. "You should bring her here some time. If she's with you, she should meet the rest of us"

Happy grunted but said nothing, waiting for this to finish, so he could return to Dara.

He found her smoking in the lot, watching the crows carefully. Happy felt like shit again for putting her through it but now, he just wanted her out of this place. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of the trucks.

"You!Take her home", he barked an order to one of the prospects and then turned to Dara.

"Do not leave",he was still holding her by the arm, but he loosened the grip. "We have some things to finish".

* * *

**Than you again for reading, reviewing, faving (please don't stop now - reading and reviewing that is). You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy couldn't wait to get home. The teasing lasted only for a little while, cut short by the murderous look in his just wasn't healthy irritating him more than needed. He managed to sit still during the chapel meeting but the moment they were finished he jumped on his bike, ignoring the chuckles from his brothers.

His plan was to drive home immediately and take her, but he found himself driving around, trying to wrap his head around everything that went on. Shit was happening so fast he couldn't keep track. One day he was free as a bird, the next he had some chick living with him, chick he now couldn't get out of his head.

To top it all, he introduced her to his club as his woman. He didn't mean it like that, he wanted to say she was ok, but it came off wrong. And now he didn;t know what to do.

After a while he came home. He was Son's Sergeant at arms, he wasn't afraid of anyone, let alone some tiny gash!

She wasn't home and it pissed him off even further. He peeked in her room and calmed down a bit when he saw her stuff was there, but it irked him she didn;t do what he told her. He sat in the kitchen - their meeting spot - and waited.

Dara came late that night. She spent the entire day doing pros and cons, forcing herself to stay and pushing herself to flee. The talk in the club house gave her the chills. Those weren;t the guys she wanted anything to do with and now she was living with one of them, working with him and contemplated fucking him. She was in over her head.

She should just drop everything and go, leave her stuff, call Max to tell him where to send them and drive away. And do what? Start somewhere new? Again.

She was tired of moving, of endless chase for something that was always slipping away, of always being alone, tough and independent. She wanted to find someone to lean on. But Happy? He was more screwed than her. And yet, she liked him.

When she came home and saw it was in the dark, she hoped he was held by some club business and she'll have the night to decide. She sneaked in, through the kitchen door and nearly had a heart attack when she heard one "where the fuck have you been" from the dark.

Happy turned on the light and was looking at her, furious, leaning at the door.

"I told you to wait for me", he growled and moved toward her with a mean look on his face. Dara took a step back startled by the look in his eyes. Furious wasn't good enough word to describe how he looked at her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. The way he handled her, like some dumb bimbo, pissed her off. "Get your hands off me. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

He grabbed her harder, fingers digging in her flesh. She saw him trying not to lash out. "Answer me!"

"I;m not one of those bitches you can boss around! Fuck you!"

He pushed her to the wall, evading the hand that almost slapped him, pining her down with his body, holding both of her hands. "Simmer down", he warned her in a low, hoarse voice.

Dara pushed her chin up defiantly, forcing her body to calm down, painfully aware of his strong, muscular body pressing hers. She kept quiet, afraid her voice will shake and at the same time afraid what she'll say.

They stood like that for a while, eyeing each other. She saw him clench his jaw and for a second close his eyes, as if trying to erase an image in his mind. His grip loosened a bit and she sighed relieved he wasn't looking at her.

Was she with someone? That asshole he saw her with? Happy's mind was suddenly filled with images of her with that prick, touching her, kissing that oak tattoo on her back. He had to close his eyes to erase that thought and then she sighed, and he felt her breath on his face and her body loosened up a bit, fitting better into his. Goddammit!

He moved quickly and without thinking and kissed her, hard and feverish. He felt her mouth open to him, her tongue meeting his. Her arms, he let go of so he could hug her, came around his neck, pulling him closer and he felt his dick go rock hard.

He tore her shirt, grabbing her breast, biting down her shoulder, making her whimper. He wanted her that very moment and the goddamn clothes were in his way. He pulled away from her so he could unzip his pants and then pushed her on the floor, blind from desire. He felt her hand on his cheek, heard her calling him and blinked. Suddenly he was aware they were on a cold kitchen floor, half naked and that he was planning to take her like she was some bitch he just picked up.

"Shit", he cursed hoarsely, ashamed and went to his feet. He wanted to disappear and at the same time beg her to give him another chance. He turned his back to her and began zipping up his pants, painfully aware he had no experience in this, being with someone who wasn't a crow or a whore. They moaned and screamed because they wanted to please him, because they were paid to do that and Dara was neither. And he didn't know how to touch her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered and felt her hand touching his. He turned around and saw her stand next to him, holding his hand, the shirt he tore lying on the floor next to her feet.

Without a word, she led him to her room and closed the door behind her, leaning on them, watching him so intensely he had to avert his eyes. He sensed her move and in a second she was in front of him, touching his face, rising on her toes so she could kiss him, gently, softly on the lips.

She pulled his shirt up and he took it off, watching her fascinated as she traced his tattoos with her fingers, kissing his chest, nibbling her way to his lips again. He carefully pulled her closer, almost as he was afraid he'll break her. He wanted to please her, to make her moan in his arms, to taste her and feel her and make her come. But didn't know how.

Dara felt his body tense under her arms and pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him harder, taking his lower lip in hers, sucking it, moaning softly when his arms wrapped tighter around her.

He puled away from her, kissing her neck, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin."Show me", he said. She moved her head and lifted his so she could look at him. He cleared his throat, anxious and nervous at the same time for being so vulnerable. "Show me how to please you".

Dara's heart skipped a beat. She'd expect anything from him but not this. She cupped his face with her hands, moving on her toes, puling him down so she could reach and kiss him lips, tongue, teeth, everything she got. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her into his embrace and she wrapped her legs around him, feasting on his lips.

Happy brought her to her bed, laying her gently, resting on his hands and knees, his whole body tense and anticipating. She grazed his skin with her nails, kissing his face, shoulders, chest, unzipping his pants. He got up quickly, ditching the pants but not before he took out the condom from the pocket.

She watched him move, like a big cat, muscles on his arms, shoulders and stomach flexing. The look in his eyes alone was enough to turn her on. He was so goddamn sexy and for that night, at least, hers.

He returned to her and gasped when she took his cock in her hand, stroking gently, watching him close his eyes. He rolled his hips in counter motion, his breath hitching and she licked his neck, tasting his skin,making him bow his head.

She stroked him like that for a while, playing with him, gently kissing him until he thought he couldn't take it anymore and settled in the cradle of her arms and legs, inhaling her scent, feeling her fingertips on his shoulders and ass.

"Fuck" he hissed and began kissing her neck, across her collarbone to her breast, sucking one nipple while he rolled and pulled the other, listening to her soft cries, feeling her press her hips against him. She tasted so fucking beautiful, her body warm and inviting, answering to his every move. He helped her out of her jeans, pressing his face on her crotch, inhaling her scent. He wanted to taste her, but the need to be inside her was to great.

"Please", she called him trying to grab the condom and he obeyed, tearing the foil with his teeth, never once dropping the eye contact, rolling the rubber on his throbbing dick. He stopped for a second, watching her grab his shoulder, the other hand griping his ribs, legs spread for him and then he thrusted in, without thinking, surprising both of them.

She was so wet and tight he feared he'll come off immediately. He needed a second and with her under him, soft and yielding, body trembling, he could barely control himself.

He rolled his hips away and then pushed in watching fascinated how she opened her mouth, gasping for air, her whiskey eyes closed, nails digging into his side.

He moved almost completely out and then pushed back in, all the way in, making her cry out his name.

Was she really loving it? She didn't strike him as a type who would fake but, she couldn't possibly be close. Could she? She answered to his every move with a soft sound of pleasure, biting her lip, arms and legs wrapped tight around him. She licked his chest, making him shiver but then he moved, changing the angle he entered her and saw her arch back, exposing her neck.

He licked her neck, tasting the saltines of it and moved to her breasts, licking the nipples, nuzzling them all the time moving his hips in and out of her, fully aware of her body opening to his, her arms grabbing him tightly when he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot, calling him.

She quivered and whimpered under him and when he leaned to kiss her, she sucked his tongue, nails digging in, urging him to move faster, harder.

He changed the pace, thrusting in and out of her harder and faster, making her cry out softly and tilt her hips.

That drove him over the edge. He slid his hands under her back and grabbed her shoulders pushing her against him, fingers entangled in her hair, feeding on her cries and moans.

He felt her clench around him, arching her back and he kissed her, suddenly needing to capture her climax like that. She came, crying loud, sound muffed by his mouth and he followed, grunting and groaning, body trembling so much he fell in her arms, full weight on her tiny body, gasping for air.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Thank you for taking time to read and review. Please, let me know what you think. **

**Have I said this before? - You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys,**

**got to warn you, there's smut in here but its not pretty. Its violent and brutal. **

**Just to clarify a few things - I'm not promoting shit like that, but it needed to happen here. Reason - both of them are emotionally challenged, to put it like that, and don't know better (I tried to show that, but I;m not sure I managed). Dara is far from being a tough, independent, mature girl and Happy is, well, Happy.**

**Not sure you'll like it, but I am grateful to you for reading, following and faving it. Thank you so much!**

**Please, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Happy woke up early in the morning, for a second confused where he was, sleep still lurking in the corners of his mind. Then he remembered last night. Dara.

He turned his head and saw her, her back turned to him, sleeping at the edge of the bed, curled in a ball, hair all over the pillow. He turned to the side, watching the curve of her back, the back tattoo - Max's work he realized, suddenly jealous of him touching her - that rested above and on her perfectly round and pert ass. He moved his hand to touch the strand of her hair and noticed how white her skin looked compared to his tanned and tattooed arm.

He touched her shoulder, lightly so he wouldn't wake her but she stirred and turned to face him, sleepy eyed. She saw him lay there, hand next to her, his dark eyes watching her. Happy moved closer and carefully, almost timidly, put his hand around her neck, his thumb drawing circles on it.

She laid on her back and he saw her close her eyes, arching her body a bit to fit better in his hand. He swallowed hard, confused by his need to touch her, to explore her body, memorize how it felt. He wanted her to talk, to say something, anything but she kept quiet, looking at him with those wolfish eyes, letting him decide what to do.

Happy sighed and moved his hand across her face, touching her lips, still bruised from his kisses and stubble he had, nose, eyes she closed when he touched her again.

"Look at me", he growled terrified and annoyed she had so much power over him.

She opened her eyes as he moved his hand across her collarbone and to her breasts, touching them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, squeezing them, watching her eyes cloud by desire, her teeth bite her lip, hearing a soft growl coming from her throat.

He moved his hand across her lean stomach and long legs, grazing them, deliberately avoiding her crotch, leaving burning trail marks on her skin. He could feel her body trembling under his hand and the knowledge he had her turned on gave him a major hard on.

"Turn around", he asked hoarsely. He wanted to kiss that tattoo on her back.

She turned, watching him behind her shoulder, lower lip between her teeth. He moved his hand across her shoulders and back, and the feel of his big callused palm on her skin made her sigh and close her eyes. She wanted him so much her body hurt. She wanted to joke that he didn't need any tutoring but kept quiet not wanting to remind him, insult him. Not now, when his hand was setting fires on her skin.

Happy leaned over her and she hissed and growled at the same time when his tongue touched her lower back, retracing her tattoo, his hand moving slowly between her legs, almost touching her wet and throbbing pussy.

His kisses moved from her tattoo to her ass and lower. Happy inhaled the scent of her cunt and lightly touched her clit with his tongue, making her twitch and move and groan.

"Shit Happy", she pleaded, trying to move but he pinned her to the bed.

Happy's head kept spinning. He didn;'t know what came over him. He wanted to fucking cuddle with her and make love with her, nice and slow and gently and was freaked out by this desire to be all touchy feely with this bitch that somehow enchanted him, put a spell on him and made him weak. He fucking asked her to teach him how to fuck her! What the fuck was that all about?!

He got off the bet and went through his things, searching for another condom. To hell with this shit, he'll fuck her and kick her out. This was dragging on too much.

He found the condom and turned around to her. Dara was kneeling on the bed, watching him carefully. She looked beautiful in the pale morning light. Her skin was aglow, like it was lit from the inside, lips red and kissable, eyes catching the sun rays, almost golden. Happy clenched his fists, torn between desire to kiss her and desire to hurt her for making him so vulnerable.

"Back on the stomach, bitch", he growled at her.

Dara didn't move an inch. She watched fascinated how his muscles danced under the tattoos on his arms and torso, while he rolled the condom on his dick. By the look on his face she knew he won't be a gentile lover from the night before but a brutal alpha dog who hated her for being exposed before her.

She was strangely aroused by the menacing look on his face, the promise of not so nice things he'll do to her. She suddenly wanted him to be brutal and rough and fuck her hard. She needed him to be like that so it would be easier for her to leave. After last night, she had to get away. She was in love with this guy and that scared the shit out of her.

He grabbed her hair, puling hard and she dug her nails in his arm, drawing blood.

"Bitch" he hissed and pushed her on the bed, jumping on her, spreading her legs with his knees, thrusting in her brutally, all the way. She screamed and bit him hard on the shoulder, nails cutting his back, digging in his sides.

He grunted painfully and grabbed her hands, holding them with his one, the other pushing her knee to the side, opening her more, hips rolling in and out of her, fast and carelessly.

She wrapped her leg around his hip, opening a bit more to him, crying from pain and pleasure he was causing her. He let go of her knee and grabbed her breast, squeezing hard, sucking and biting her nipple, sending waves of unexpected pleasure through her 's hips caught his rhythm, moving with him, grinding against him. The feel of his chest crushing hers, his big dick pumping her, hands holding her wrists tight, his lips and teeth and the stubble on her breasts simultaneously hurt her and gave her pleasure and she felt she was close.

Then he kissed her, hard, teeth cutting her lips. biting them until she screamed from pain, biting him back. He let go of her hands and grabbed her hair, puling hard, thrusting in her more violently. She wrapped herself around him, nails drawing bloody lines across his back, digging in his ass, leaving red crescents. She bit his neck and then licked it, panting hard in his ear, driving him insane.

He could smell her, the juices from her pussy, her sweat mixed with his own scent and the traces of her perfume. He felt her shake and twitch beneath him and rose up, grabbing her throat, watching fascinated how she came, cursing and calling his name, gasping for air, pulling him closer.

He wouldn't let her ride it and moved on his knees, rolling her to the stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up and jammed in her, still silky, wet and throbbing from the orgasm.

She felt so good, tight and clenching around his cock, head bowed down. He placed his hand on her tattoo, pushing her down, the other grabbing her hair, pulling her on him.

He continued moving in and out, making her cry out and him pant from strain and anger when he saw her grab hold of the bedpost, providing leverage for his thrust. He leaned over her, grabbing her hands, pushing in so hard it hurt him as well. He heard her sob and his and he bit her shoulder, leaving bloody marks on it.

Dara's head was spinning. She was so turned on by him like this, like an animal, biting and hurting her, making her want for more. But at the same time, her heart cried out against what was happening. She wanted him to hold her, protect her, not fucking hurt her. At the same time, she wanted him to fuck her good and wanted an excuse to get out and he was giving her the perfect one. How fucked up was she?

He changed the angle a bit and she felt the waves of pleasure rolling over her, erasing all thoughts in her head. She grabbed his hand and led it to her clit circling around it with his fingers, surprising him.

Happy had no idea what just happened. He just rolled with the flow, suddenly aware of her tiny body controlling his, how good she felt in his arms, how perfectly thigh she was. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, letting the bed crush his fingers instead of hers and let her lead. They came together, bodies covered in sweat. She cried out and fell on the bed and he grunted, laying on top of her, crushing her with his body, heart empty but for the feeling of terrible regret for ruining this before it even began.

"Get off me", she grunted under him, gasping for air. She needed to get out, to leave before she breaks down. How could she be so stupid?

Happy moved swiftly, like she burned him. They dressed in silence and he saw the bruises on her ass and hips, the bite marks on her shoulders. Dara turned to face him, her eyes unreadable and Happy saw some blood on her lower lip, the one he bit hard earlier. He moved his hand to touch it but she steped back and his hand dropped next to him. He lowered his head and went out, feeling his chest will explode.

He spent the rest of the day and good portion of the evening in the club, drinking. Chibs came by, trying to cheer him up but gave up the second he saw the look on his face. He pulled his shirt a bit, exposing Dara's bites and whistled compassionately. "Holly shit lad", he patted him on the shoulder and with one look cut any attempt of making jokes on Happy's expense.

When he returned home, Dara was gone.

...

"Get the fuck out, bitch!", Happy growled at a crow standing at the door of his room in the club house.

For the past six months, he's been living in the club house, never once going to his home, avoiding every single female that crowded the place. That night Dara left, he picked up one of his regulars but when she squealed "you poor baby" and began kissing the bites and scratches Dara left on his body he lost it. It took both Tig and Chibs to hold him down and stop him from riping apart every single thing in the club. The sight of him enraged, screaming and shouting, held down by two guys was enough for the bitches to keep away for a time being. But time passed and they began again.

"Come on babe. You're not becoming a hermit, aren't you", she meowed, pouting. "It's not healthy, you know?" She came a step closer, wiggling her ass and rolling one lock of hair around her finger. "I'll make you feel good, baby", she moaned.

"I said, get the fuck out", he said hoarsely, the warning in his voice more than audible.

But the bitch was stupid. She sat next to him, ignoring his clenched fists and the look in his eyes. She licked his neck and whispered in his ear. "Come on Happy, I'll make you happy baby."

Hw grabbed her by the throat and threw her out, shaking from disgust and rage. "Touch me again and I;ll break your fucking neck, snake".

The girl cried and ran, calling for her friends. Tig's head popped behind one of the closed doors. He looked at Happy and shook his head. "Bro, you need to get your shit together."

Happy slammed the door and sat on the floor, closing his eyes shut. Tig was right, he had to get his shit together but he couldn't. Ever since she left, he felt like he was in a fucking purgatory. He saw her everywhere, in every dark haired chick he saw. He could still, sometimes, taste her and smell her. He never imagined this would happen, him acting like some lovesick teenager but he did. He covered most of that with rage, making even his brothers nervous, but he knew they knew. Dara's name was never mentioned, but they knew she was the reason for his behaviour.

Max knew where she was but said nothing. Nor did he say anything regarding the two of them. "You are both grown ups. Emotionally crippled and damaged, but grown up", he said dryly one time and never mentioned Dara again.

Happy watched his hands and turned around his right wrist to see a tiny dark oak leaf he tattooed on a small patch of skin that wasn't covered with colourful tattoos.

He heard Juice calling him and Tig to the chapel and with a sigh, got to his feet.

"Got a call from Les Packer. They could use some help in San Bernandino", Jax said. "Chibs, you,Happy and Tig go out there and help them out".

Jax looked at Happy who nodded.

"Yeah boss, don't worry", he said. A trip should do him good, keep him occupied for a while. And Samdino guys were cool.

"Good", Jax added and turned to Chibs. "Go there tonight, see what you can do and come back. We need you here".

Chibs nodded and patted Jax on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jackie boy, we'll be back before you know it".

"Nice! Samdino has the prettiest, tightest, tasties pussies you can imagine", Tig grinned and punched Happy's biceps, ignoring the cold look in his eyes. "Its going to be fun"!


	8. Chapter 8

"...so we'll meet in a neutral ground, some coffee shop in Del Rosa", PAcker was explaining to Chibs.

For the past half an hour Happy was watching Packer's mouth open and close, his brothers nod, but he himself didn't hear a word. He knew the story by heart - problems with the Mexicans or blacks or Chinese or Whocares over guns and territory, Samdino needed a few scary looking original charter members to seal the deal.

He was fine with it. He'll show up, look menacing and if he's lucky he'll be able to kick some ass and release the tension.

Packer turned to him.

"What's up with you Killer? Are you with us".

"Yeah", was the short answer he provided.

"You sure don't look like you are."

Happy stared at him, motionless and mute. There was something almost unnatural in the silent threat his whole body was sending and Packer stoped with the questions while the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and Samdino guys started sifting uneasily.

The group went to the bar to get the drinks and the girls and Happy overheard Packer asking Chibs "what's up with your Sergeant?"

"Nothing", Chis cut him off but later in the evening called Happy for a chat.

They were sitting in the parking lot, drinking beer, smoking, watching the beautiful line of Harleys parked before them.

"So, what's going on with you Hap", Chibs puffed a ring of smoke and turned to take a good look at Happy.

Of all his brothers, Chibs was the only one who had some sort of fatherly influence on Happy, despite being the similar age and the only one Happy allowed to boss him around.

"Nothing"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. Its the girl, right? What was her name...Dara?"

Chibs watched Happy get up and pace up and down, toothpick in his mouth moving from one corner of his lips to the run his hands over his face and head, stopping at the neck, eyes closed like he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm handling it", he finally said, voice distorted.

"No you're not", Chibs calmly said, ignoring Happy's murdering look. He looked through his pockets and finally found a piece of paper he then held in his hand. "We're going to handle this tomorrow. I don't want you with us".

"What the fuck do you mean", Happy growled angry and confused.

"I mean, find her, sort this shit out and don't come back until you do. You're no use to us like this. I'll handle Jax and the guys".

Chib finished the smoke and threw it in the fire burning in one barrel. He got up, put the paper in Happys hand and hugged him, murmuring "fucking great, I'm giving love advices now to you. Like I don't have enough shit with Juice and Tiggy".

He let go of Happy, who was standing like he was shell shocked and went inside. He wasn't sure it that was such a good idea. Damaged people gravitate to damaged people and he wasn't sure how paring them would turn out, but he wasn't going to have a timed bomb with him, protecting his back while his head and heart is somewhere else.

Chibs had to laugh, though, to the irony of The Killer being broken by a tiny, strange eyed girl. "Christe, this world is gone to shit", he said to himself and went to drink with PAcker.

Happy was standing in the parking lot, watching the folded piece of paper in his hand. Should he toss it in the fire? Take a look? Why should he be the one who reaches out? Why didn't she called him, came back to him? What if she laughs at his face when he show up at her door? Has she moved on? Find someone else? Will she think of him as weak for pining for her? What will his brothers say?

Happy felt like his entire body was full of ants, eating and nibbling him, driving him insane. Desperate, he hit the table next to him, hurting his knuckles and welcoming the pain as something solid, something he could hold on to. What the hell is he going to do?

He looked at the paper, now smeared with blood dripping from his knuckles and opened it. The address was in Tempe, Arizona.

...

"Come on Dara, you always say no".

"Because being groped by students is not my idea of fun Beth", Dara answered.

The two of them were finishing their shift in "Burbon street" bar. Beth, a pretty blond 22-year old with violet eyes and perfect teeth, was always on the prowl for a guy and couldn't understand her co worker who showed up to work, pulled her bit, talked, joked with the customers, but then just left to a small, shitty apartment above a tattoo shop she also worked in, never once accepting their invitation for a drink, dance, movie.

Dara intrigued her, ever since she showed up in Tempe couple of months ago. Beth thought there was something romantic and mysterious in Dara's constant moving. She spoke little and smiled even less in private and Beth saw something broken in her eyes which here, she had to admit a bit jealous - amazing.

There was also an aversion to guys and bikers especially. Every time someone with a Harley stopped, Dara would move into the shadow, pushing Beth to serve them. She never said why but Beth was certain there was some romantic love story behind it.

"They don't grope Dara", Beth pouted. "Its just fun. Remember fun? Come on! Sean will be there", she pleaded.

Sean was the only guy Dara showed any interest in, meaning she didn;t tell him to go fuck himself. He was a history professor at the local university, photographer working on his book on the history of tattoos in the US. He was gentile and kind and good looking in that wholesome American way. He would spent hours waiting for her to finish her shift and then take her out into the desert and talk about history and stars and whatnot.

Dara liked him, he helped her pick up the pieces after Charming but she wasn't interested in him. She told him that plainly, after one night of drinking and fucking but he stayed. So, now, they were screwing occasionally, but she felt like the walls were closing around her fast and she was already thinking of moving. Montana sounded nice. Away from Him.

Dara closed her eyes, trying to erase the image of Happy, watching her that morning with fire in his eyes, touching her softly. And then shit hit a major fan...

"Get off my back Beth. And leave me alone", she hissed at poor girl and took off.

Her beat up truck won't be able to take her to Montana, so she'll have to sell it, she thought. I have to call Max and let him know I;m moving. She turned left into her street. She didn't notice the bike parked in front of her apartment building. She made up her mind about moving and was planning to leave by the end of the week. That meant selling stuff she didn;t need, giving notice to her bosses and paying the lease for the apartment. Oh, and telling Sean they were over.

"Fucking piece of shit", she hissed when she noticed the light in the corridor wasn;t working. She touched and feeled the lock with her keys and fingers and finally managed to open the door to her place.

"Hey there", Sean called from the apartment.

"Hey yourself", she grunted. She didn;t want him there. Not now. "I thought you'll be out with Beth and your students?"

He came from the kitchen and hugged her, smelling of soap and some spicy dish he was cooking. "I wanted to see you". He kissed her neck, hands grabbing her ass but she backed away. She could smell Happy and remember his touch and this guy was just wrong.

"Well, I don't want to see you. I told you that earlier. Leave, please", she opened the door to him.

Sean smiled and she saw something wicked flash in his eye.

"You know, I'm getting tired of your little games Dara", he said in a low voice, threat unmissable.

Dara straightened up in her full height, which meant she was up to his chin and balled her fists.

"I'm not playing games Sean. Get the fuck out".

He just smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, trying to close the door.

She slapped him, hard, leaving red marks on his neatly shaved cheek. "Get out!"

Sean looked at her with hatred in his eyes and slapped her back, so hard her ears were ringing and she could taste blood in her mouth. Before he could touch her she knelled him in the balls and went for his eyes, hissing like a snake, scratching his face.

Then suddenly, she saw a gloved hand go for Sean's throat.

"She said leave, motherfucker", Happy growled at Sean, squeezing his throat, shaking him.

He turned to take a look at Dara and when he saw the blood dripping from her mouth he lost it and went for the prick.

"Happy stop! You'll kill him", she grabbed his bloodied hand, pulling him from Sean who was now lying on the floor, nose and jaw broken and bloody, squealing from pain.

"I'll kill him", Happy roared, kicking him again while Dara tried to pull him away.

Finally she managed to wrap her hands around him and that stoped Happy immediately. It felt so good holding her, smelling the familiar scent of her hair, feeling her hands around his neck, hearing her breathe.

He wrapped his arms around her allowing himself a moment of bliss, before pushing her away from him. He grabbed the asshole by the throat and dragged him to the parking lot.

"If you so much as look at her, I will kill you. Painfully and slowly", he said to the man before throwing him on the ground. He turned around and slowly went up.

Dara was waiting for him in the kitchen - small and messy and full of unwashed dishes, so unlike the kitchen the two of them shared. She was leaning on the sink, hands in the pockets of her faded jeans.

She looked different. Skinnier and tired. He noticed lines around her mouth that weren't there the last time he saw her. She had a tan, and her hair was shorter. But the eyes were the same, intensive and mesmerizing, watching him with a look he couldn't read.

He stood there, at the entrance of the kitchen, not sure how to begin. The thunder in his ears was subduing but his heart raced uncontrollably.

"What are you doing here Happy?"

She lit the cigarette with trembling hands, inhaling and squinting, trying to steady herself, trying to think. She wanted to run to him and get lost in his embrace and at the same time hit him for coming here, for finding her...for not finding her sooner. God, she missed him so.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and faving! Please, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I came to take you home with me."

"Oh you did, now", she spat the words, lightening a cigarette. "And what makes you think I want to come with you anywhere?"

Happy moved his hand over his head. This started wrong. He didn;t mean it like that, like an order but he had no idea how to tell her...what? That he missed her? Needed her? She wasn;t making any easier, with her defiant stance. A man would think she'd be grateful to him for rescuing her but no, she was now hissing at him, like he was the one who assaulted her.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Me? Stubborn? What about you? You showed up her, knight on shining Harley to take me away home. After, what, six months? Why? Needed someone to patch you up again? So you'd hurt me some more?"

"No!" he was now shouting. "I didn;t want to hurt you then! Damn it! I did't...I wanted... I"

"I...I...I" she cruelly mocked him. "Your oratory skills are fucking amazing!"

He roared, loosing his temper, hitting the bar stool next to him. "Don't fucking mock me woman! I want you with me, despite being a pain in the ass!"

"Well, how could I say no to such a romantic proposal. You wanting me despite being a pain in the ass. You sure know how to make me feel do fucking wanted! You're an asshole and I don't fucking want to be with you", she screamed at him.

Who was she kidding? She wanted him so much it hurt. She was terrified he'll leave now for good, hurting her more than he could have hurt her if they were together. She wanted to tell him she was in love with him, but the entire conversation was playing out all wrong. She was shouting at him and he shouted back and now she didn't know how to talk to him. She never knew how to talk about her feelings and Happy made it even more difficult.

"I may be an asshole but you are a fucking coward, scared little girl running whenever something doesn't feel right", ha said coldly.

"I;m not a fucking coward! What did you expect me to do? Wait for you after that? Wait for you to show up with some whore or two around your arm!"

"Well you fucking picked up some douche bag in the bar! And now this asshole!", he shouted at her.

She threw a mug at him, "You son of a bitch! I did that to forget you, you fucking asshole! You paraded an entire whore house before me! You shithead!"

He ducked in time and rushed to her, grabbing her arms before she found something else to throw at him.

"Let go of me!" She tried to wiggle, the feel of his arms way to familiar.

"I was fucking scared!"

"So you fucked anything that moved!"

He was shaking her, barely registering the words that came from his mouth. "I haven't been with anyone since you left.! I'm fucking crazy about you and its driving me insane! Fuck!"

He let go of her, pacing up and down, gnarling at her. "You fucking made me weak! Talking about fucking feelings! Pining for you like some fucking teenager! Wanting to make fucking love with you!" He grabbed her by the arm. "I wanted to hurt you that day so you'd leave. And when you left all I wanted was to run after you".

"Why didn't you?", she asked, voice shaking.

"And tell you what", Happy was calm now. And spent. "Sorry?"

He sat on the floor, suddenly tired. "I don't want to be in love with you. I don;t want you or any gash near me. I'm not some family 9 to 5 guy. I don't do love crap. Don't have time nor room for it. But I can;t be fucking breathe without you, I can't be without you".

Happy buried his head in his hands, panting. That was it. He said it. Dara, as usual was quiet. How much he loved her not chatting, it annoyed him at that moment. He bared himself before her, fucking again, and she said nothing.

He got on his feet and stared at her, standing in front of him, staring at her feet. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Moments passed and she remained silent. Happy shook his head and went for the door.

He struggled to turn on his Harley. For the first time since he had a bike, he couldn't get it start. "Move you shit", he cursed. He needed to get away, punch something, hurt someone. "Come on!"

He didn't see her run to him. All he felt were two small hands shoving him, hitting his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't go"

"Why not", he grunted, pushing her away.

"Because...I..." she struggled. She was terrified to say it and terrified he'll go. "Please...I..."She grabbed his hand.

Happy shook himself free and managed to turn on the bike. She was standing next to him, fists balled trying to find the words. Happy shook his head in disbelief.

"You won Dara. I won't bother you again. Ever".

"I fucking love you and I;m terrified you'll hurt me", she slurred. He was already driving away when he stopped and came back.

"What did you say?"

"I'm terrified you'll hurt me".

"No, before that"

"I said i don't want you to go". She looked at him and saw him stare angrily. "I love you, ok?", she whispered

He turned off the bike and got off. She was standing on the street, crushing her hands nervously.

"Please don't go, ok?" she pleaded nervous because of his silence. "I'm not used to talking about this shit, ok? I don't know how. And you hurt me then. And I let you hurt me so I could get away. And now I'm terrified you'll hurt me again. You said it yourself you don't want me near. But, I;m willing to try this time. I won't run. Just please don't go".

Happy kissed her without a warning, almost sweeping her of his feet. It was a different kiss than the ones their shared. More deeper and less feverish. Full of promises. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing closer, crying and laughing at the same time.

...

They ended up in her small bedroom. He scooped her in his arms, holding her close, like he was afraid she'll change her mind and run again. She got on her feet and immediately turned to him, pulling him in her embrace, lips on his, hands gripping his cut.

"Love me tonight Happy" she whispered in his mouth, feeling his big hands roam her back, sliding under her shirt.

He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Always"

She smiled at him, her face all lit up, holding his hand. They stood like that for a while, exchanging silent promises, hoping they'll be able to fulfill them, savoring the moment when everything felt possible.

He took of his cut and shirt and her eyes widened from desire when she saw his muscled, tattooed torso. Her lips and tongue kissed and claimed every inch of his skin, her hands grazing it, moving to the budge in his pants, pressing hard, making him hiss.

"Bad girl", he growled at her and she pushed him on the bed. He watched her take off her clothes, one by one, until she was naked in front of him. Dara's smile widened when she saw him swallow hard, growl from deep withing him filling the room.

She stopped in front of him, offering him her breasts, her head falling back and she moaned when his lips captured one of her breasts, sucking and nibbling it, his hands caressing her hips and moving to her ass. He moved to the other breast, fingers digging in her flesh, grabbing her ass, grunting with pride when she moaned loud, pushing herself on him.

Before she knew it, she was on the bed, legs spread and she saw Happy's face between them. He licked the sensitive skin on her thighs, moving excruciatingly slow to her clit, watching her bite her lips in expectation, breathing fast and shallow,

The moment his tongue touched her, her hips buckled and he pinned her down, licking slowly, his fingers playing around her entrance before entering. She was hot and wet already and Happy felt his on dick twitch with anticipation. He moved his fingers slowly, torturing her with the pace, his tongue circling and sucking her clit making her cry out, trying, in vain, to move her hips, to feel him some more.

"Please babe..."she moaned through clenched teeth. "God, that feels so good..."

He felt here body twitch, pussy clamping around his fingers and watched fascinated as she came. "That's it baby", he cheered, letting her ride it out, his thumb circling around her clit still until she cried out in sweet pain, begging him to stop.

She saw him, through half closed eyes, get up and take off his pants. He was more than turned on but she wanted to kiss him. Before he could lay next to her, Dara sat up, taking him in her mouth.

"Shit Dara", he hissed. What almost drove him over the edge, wasn't her lips and throat closing around him, taking him whole, but the look she gave him when her tongue circled his crown, licking the pre cum drops, playing around his slit. "Jesus, stop!", he pushed her. "Not like that. Not now, ok?" he panted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved both of them to the centre of the bed. She wrapped her legs around him, his dick circling around her entrance. She wanted him right that moment.

"Please Happy, I want you in me". She pointed to the drawer next to her head and he fished a condom from there. Happy leaned on his forearm, grabbing his dick, pushing in her.

"All the way, please", she panted when he stopped, afraid he was hurting her. With one thrust he was in all the way, the friction making both of them moan out loud. Happy cupped her head with his hands, and felt his heart ache when she opened her eyes and looked at him, completely undone.

"Dara..." he began but couldn't finish. HE couldn't find the words. He was lost in her eyes, in her body, the way she looked at that moment.

He began rolling in and out of her, slowly, until they were both covered in sweat, until she rolled him on the back. His hands immediately shot to her breasts, sizing them up, massaging and touching them. He saw her throw her head back, moving her hips up and down his dick, faster and faster, gasping for air, her hands clawing in his flesh, nails scratching him. Happy grabbed her hips, keeping up the rhythm, tilting his hips so he'd enter her more, his thumb circling around her clit.

"Happy..." she gasped and he let go as well, unable to resist her body clenching around him.

She laid on top of him, muscles trembling, licking the sweat from his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, humming satisfied.

"Are you humming?"

"No" he denied, his face the image of offence. "I'm a bad ass biker. I don't hum"

"Yeah, right. And what else don't you do". She snugged closer and watched him with one eyebrow up.

He grinned. "I don't go crazy over some whiskey eyed girl named after a tree"

She hit him on the arm but he laughed out loud and kissed her on the head. "But I love you Dara"

She grew serious but he saw a hint of smile in her eyes. "Right back at you babe".

_The end_

* * *

**Than you guys so much for all the love I got from your comments, favs and follows. I can't find the words to tell you how much that means to me. **

**I hope you liked this story. I wanted to end with a happy, tacky romantic "the end", if that is even possible in SOA universe. **

**Again, thank you so much for reading my scribbles! You are the best!**


End file.
